


Безумное чаепитие

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Безумное чаепитие

\- Был в Нэшвилле, Теннесси, решил заехать. - Джон криво улыбается, замерев на крыльце, а у самого порез черес всю скулу и прореха с ладонь размером на штанине.  
Дикон обнимает его, хлопает по плечу; в нос бьет едкий запах старого пороха, как во Вьетнаме, и он вздрагивает, будто кто-то прошел по его могиле, или просто от осеннего терпкого ветра. Это длится лишь миг, а потом он шире распахивает дверь.  
\- Проходи, старина. Ты не отвечал на мои письма, я уже начал волноваться.  
Джон щурится на свет, не снимает куртку. Садится за кухонный стол, неловко опускает запястья на колени.  
\- Как жена? - спрашивает Дикон, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание.  
\- Умерла.  
Дикон ставит на плиту чайник.  
\- Понятно. А дети?  
\- Сейчас у ее друзей.  
На конкурсе незадавшихся разговоров этот бы уверенно взял первое место. Дикон хмурится, прикусывает губу.  
\- Мог бы и написать. Я волновался, знаешь ли. Письма возвращались, а твой телефонный номер изменился. Выпей чаю.  
Джон дергает плечом - то ли извиняясь, то ли отмахиваясь. Дикон помнит его совсем не таким.  
\- Ладно, ночь на дворе, - он наконец сдается, - а ты с дороги. Ложись-ка спать, завтра поговорим. Сейчас достану тебе одеяло.

***

Дикон просыпается от грохота внизу. Шум такой, будто мебель с особой жестокостью разделывают на части. Он сбегает вниз, ожидая увидеть бригаду рабочих с топорами или хотя бы грабителей, но видит лишь взъерошенного Джона, растерянно замершего посреди гостиной. Он так и не снял куртку.  
\- Я не хотел тебя в это впутывать, но у тебя полтергейст, - скалится Джон на перевернутый шкаф. - Я разложил тут мешочки с зельем по углам, если их не выбросишь, проблем быть не должно.  
Дикон тяжело опускается на ступеньки.  
\- Мог бы просто сказать, что споткнулся, когда шел в сортир, а не придумывать такие оправдания.  
\- Это был полтергейст, - твердо повторяет Джон.  
\- Конечно, полтергейст. Помоги мне поставить шкаф на место. А потом выпьем чаю.

***

Он помнит Джона совсем другим - будто сейчас это и не Джон вовсе, а просто кто-то, по ошибке надевший его тело, как плащ в гардеробе. Впрочем, о полтергейстах Джон больше не говорит, он вообще почти не говорит.  
В утренней газете - сообщение о том, что Нэшвилль потрясли зверские убийства, идет расследование. Дикон повторяет себе, что доблестное сражение со шкафом и царапина на щеке - еще не повод никого ни в чем подозревать, но все же звонит из телефона-автомата в Лоренс, Канзас, чтобы навести справки о смерти Мэри Винчестер, а вечером садится с Джоном (обвинения сняты по отвутствию улик), и тот наконец начинает говорить, яростно, как человек, долго сидевший в камере-одиночке.  
\- Нечисть существует, а один человек научил меня на нее охотиться. Он называл себя О. Возможно, это он убил мою жену. Я постоянно чувствую запах его сигарет. Ну, и запах гари тоже. - Джон приподнимает голову, смотрит на отражение комнаты в окне: - Он и сейчас здесь,  
Прежде чем Дикон успевает вскочить, Джон уже на крыльце, перед распахнутой дверью, палит из обреза в темноту.  
\- Прекрати, псих, тебе мерещится, - кричит Дикон, затаскивая его внутрь.  
Как только дверь захлопывается, Джон обмякает, повторяет послушно:  
\- Может, мерещится. Я завтра уеду.  
Так будет лучше для всех, - думает Дикон, но говорит только:  
\- Выпьем чаю.  
Утром, уже после того, как Джон уедет, он найдет на лужайке под окном кухни много окурков, и трава будет истоптана, будто кто-то долго стоял там, заглядывая внутрь. Джону он об этом, конечно, не расскажет.


End file.
